Sorpresa de Halloween
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: Historias de Casi mello XD con Doremi y sus amigos.
1. Amigos por una

**Amigos por una**

Todos saben que Akatsuki no se lleva muy bien que digamos con Tetsuya Kotake (el insoportable que molesta a Doremi)...

Yo soy Fan de TetsuDore o como lo llamen KotaDore pero me gusta Akatsuki (guapo)... Este Fic es de Akatsuki y Tetsuya, Los personaje no me pertenesen y blah, blah, blah!

* * *

><p>Akatsuki es un chico que tiene cualidades de un gamers y tetsuya de un loco por los deportes (fútbolero) y son los mejores amigos y vecinos desde que estaban muy pequeños y siempre estan jugando, un día estan en casa de Tetsuya Kotake.<p>

Akatsuki: ya quiero que empieze la escuela y los mejores dias de gamers de todo Japón!

Tetsuka: yo tambien y ponerme al corriente con los deportes

Akatsuki: yes, y vamos a ser los mejores amigos para toda la vida

Tetsuya: bien y ahora vamos a dormir temprano para ir al la escuela

Madre de tetsuya: Pero si son la 4:00 de la tarde como quieren ir, si se levantaran antes de la hora correspondiente

Akatsuki: je

Tetsuya: eso queremos, Somos mayores!

Madre de Tetsuya: tienen 16!

Akatsuki y Tetsuya: ou!

Akatsuki: luego nos vemos Tetsuya!

Tetsuya: ok brother!

Al día siguiente Akatsuki y Tetsuya se fueron al colegio y todo le salío muy bien y Paso un mes muy perfecto hasta que..

Akatsuki y Tetsuya estaban jugando Playstation yo no se que y la madre de Tetsuya les dijo una noticia

Mamá T.: Chicos ya se enteraron?- Akatsuki y Tetsuya ni al caso: Chicos!

Tetsuya, Akatsuki: Siii?

Mamá T.: Nuevos vecinos

Tetsuya: hay perdí!

Akatsuki: jajajaja yo gané

Mamá: mañana les tienen que llebar un canasto de comida voy al super oyerón?

Akatsuki: kis kis

Tetsuya: soooo hermano tu eres un gamer de verdad

Akatsuki: Yeaaah Brother!

Mamá T.: estarán enfermos (nunca andan con chicas) bye chicos!

Al día siguiente los chicos fueron por la casa de los nuevos vecinos, Akatsuki toca el timbre y abre una señora joven y muy alegre.

Madre H.: Si?

Akatsuki: Hola Soy Akatsuki Shidoosha y Mi Amigo..

Tetsuya: Tetsuya Kotake, somos vecinos y mi mamá les obsequio esta canasta de comida

Madre H.: Oh bien, dile a tu mamá que muchas gracias

Akatsuki y Tetsuya: de nada

?...: Mamá con quien hablas? -en eso sale una hermosa chica de cabello Rojo y ojos rosados y a su lado sale una chica mas pequeña que ella solo que el cabello rosado y ojos mas dulce.

Madre H.: Doremi! son unos vecinos, que nos trajeron un canasto de comida!

Doremi: que bien!

Poppu: Hola, mi nombre es Poppu Harukaze

Doremi: y yo Doremi Harukaze

Akatsuki: Akatsuki Shidoosha para tus servicios!

Tetsuya: Tetsuya Kotake para tu ambicion!

Doremi: jeje, todo el tiempo son graciosos?

Tetsuya: el tiempo que quieras

Akatsuki: si!

Doremi: un gusto de conocerlos a todos pero ya me tengo que ir!

Despues de un rato los dos se van para un parque

Akatsuki: deja de estar viendo a mi futura esposa

Tetsuya: Que? Tu deja de estar viendo a Mii Futura esposa

Akatsuki: no tu!

Tetsuya: Noo tuu, tu crees que no te estado viendo! pues que es eso de "Akatsuki Shidoosha Para tus servicios" como si fuera a comertela todo el tiempo

Akatsuki: Que? yo lo dije por amabilidad cosa que tu no tienes, y tu mira "Tetsuya Kotake para tu ambicion eso si es cochiná! que crees que eres el mas lindo

Tetsuya: ah si? pues no quiero ser mas tu amigo! eres un Duende!

Akatsuki: Y tu un pitufo feo!

Al día siguiente

Akatsuki: ya me voy- por otro lado Tetsuya asia lo mismo y Akatsuki se encontro a Doremi en un Salón

Doremi: Hola!- con un saludo y una hermosa sonrisa

Akatsuki: Hola Doremi, como te va? preciosa

Doremi se fija en el chico que esta atras de Akatsuki: Que no es tu amigo?

Akatsuki: que?...mmm!

Tetsuya: eres nueva, entoces te enseño toda la school!

Doremi: muchas gracias!

Tetsuya: un punto para mi!

Akatsuki: grrrr!- (tira su maleta al piso con mucha ravia)

en el descanso

Tetsuya: Quieres algo, alguna soda.. no se tu?

Doremi: mmm?... bueno..

Tetsuya: o mejor nos podriamos conocer mejor?

Doremi: creo que una soda estaría bien

Tetsuya: ok yo solo decia

Doremi: una mas de tu bromas!

Tetsuya: si, ok quedate aqui!

Doremi: si!

Akatsuki: Hola preciosa!

Doremi: Hola, tu te llamas? Akatsuki, no?

Akatsuki: si y veo que eres linda, eres estudiosa, porque yo no soy muy estudioso y si quieres tu puedes explicarme matematicas!

Doremi: pues no se matematicas- lo dijo con mucha verguensa

Akatsuki: pues a mi me dicen inteligente, te puedo enseñar matematicas

Doremi: pero no havias dicho que no eras bueno para esa matería?

Akatsuki: a si? yo no lo escuché

Tetsuya: Que haces tu aquí, ven Doremi- la agarra de las manos y se la lleva de la esquina y Akatuski logra coger a Doremi de la mano y la sujeta fuerte

Akatsuki: Tu quien te crees que eres para coger a mi chica

Tetsuya: No, tu quien crees que eres

Akatsuki jala a Doremi: Doremi es Mía

Tetsuya: te equivocas, Doremi es mía- y la jala

Akatsuki: es Mía

Tetsuya: mía, míaaa!- Y Doremi logró soltarse de los dos

Doremi: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa basta, ya es suficiente, tu ni tú no tienen que jalarme tan fuerte, yo no soy de ninguno de ustede me oyerón, trate de ser su amiga pero ahora quiero ser su Enemiga Mortal Y no me cansare de aserlos sufrir a los Dos!

Doremi: Los voy a matar con este cuchillo y machete a la vez

Akatsuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAh!

Tetsuya: Correeeeeeee por tuuu vidaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los Dos corren fuera del colegio donde unos arbustos y luego se oscurecio todo era de noche y Doremi caminaba despacio y mientras Tetsuya y Akatsuki se escondian de ella.

Doremi: Salgan o se esconden de mi? solo soy yo doremi Quero jugar con ustedes y no me dejan, Solo quero jugar con ustedes a los desaparecidos

Tetsuya: hug! -(traga saliva)... Akatsuki le tapa la boca y Doremi los sorprenden detras del arbusto

Akatsuki: nosotros no te hemos hecho nada!

Doremi: de todas formas los hiba a matar en su punto mas devil- viendo y apuntando con el cuchillo a su dedo

Tetsuya: que?

Doremi: como lo escucharon! y ahora dejenme matarlos con esta Cierra electrica

Akatsuki: de donde sale la electricidad?

Doremi: Eso Que Importa! En este Halloween Todo Puede Pasar! Jajajajajajaj!

Tetsuya: corre!

Akatsuki: que!- Doremi esta en el frente de Akatsuki y chas solo se ve sangre, Tetsuya solo ve mucha sangre y luego unas sombras asercandose a el y chas mucha sangre.

Todos despiertan por cada parte de ellos empezamos con Akatsuki

Akatsuki se despierta: AAAAAhg! wao eso fue una pesadilla, Pues no debo comer estos dulces y caramelo que tienen calabacitas y menos para Halloween!

Ahora Tetsuya: Waaaaaaaaaaah! que pesadilla mas grande Tener de Amigo a Akatsuki Shidoosha!- tiembla- Hasta que tiemblo del miedo!

Y por último a Doremi: kiaaaaaaurh! eh? solo fue un sueño, un sueño solo un sueño... Pero Dodo porque mojas la cama!

Dodo: Doooh Dodo! (Yo estoy por acá)- Dodo con un caramelo.

Fin...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong><em>Halloween pasa rápido pero creo que esto no es de miedo<em>**

**_Y Ahora el siguiente sera la Fiesta Halloween Skull, como mis ex audifonos SkullCandy rosa peluches que lidos, se me dañaron! que lata y no coman caramelos en Halloween!... Bye bye_**


	2. Fiesta Halloween Skull

**Fiesta Halloween Skull**

Una Fiesta que se diviertan y todo eso, pero que podemos decir?... yo digo que esa fiesta se pone mas buena si le ponemos lo que no es... creo que no me entendieron, ni yo misma me entendi, solo se que Hazuki estaba en un parque acuatico y de un Hombre se le aserco y ella se asusto mucho.

* * *

><p>Fujio es un chico de 16 años que estaba caminando pacificamente y esta muy de noche y el siente que alguien se aproxima y el solo ve una sombra y AAAAh! es un...<p>

Fujio: Monstruooooooo!- el corre y el monstruo lo persigue y Fujio corre que corre y se esconde en una esquina de una casa y el monstruo se detiene y gruñe y se encienden los ojos con luces y se hacerca a el pobre chico que esta sudando del miedo y el se espanta por los ojos de malvado y el corre y el monstruo tambien y van de nuevo y hasta que el monstruo se cansa de corretearlo y ya no puede se quita la mascara

Hazuki: hay... ya... no ...puedo... mas, intento atraer gente para la fiesta de Halloween, pero creo que con este disfras los aullento- Hazuki mira la mascara- Kyaaaaaa!- suelta la mascara y se va corriendo- aaaaaaa!...

* * *

><p>Fujio caminaba y creo que se le paso lo del monstruo y Hazuki?<p>

Hazuki: aaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Y se choca con Fujio

Fujio: Hazuki? tu eras el monstruo?

Hazuki: si!...

Fujio: me querías asustar con el disfras que traes puesto?- muy molesto

Hazuki: no, disculpame! no quería asustarte de esa forma, solo quería invitar a las personas a que fueran a la fiesta de Halloween

Fujio: a, con razón lo del disfras

Hazuki: Fujio!

Fujio un poco nervioso: Si?

Hazuki: porque le tienes miedo a los monstruos?

Fujio: eh, yo? no le tengo miedo a nada jejeje!

Hazuki: bueno te espero a las 10 de la noche

Akatsuki, Leon, Tooru: ejem!

Leon: miren a los dos, solitos!

Fujio: no fastidien

Akatsuki: Bueno yo me voy a perdir dulces y pastillas de calabacitas! ^^

Leon: eso y me gustaría saber donde estan mis dulce

Akatsuki: que ejem que yo no eh visto nada y ustedes- Todos niegan con la cabeza y Leon coge a Akatsuki por los hombros y sacude a Akatsuki y sale una bolsa casi llena de dulces- Que yo tenia tus dulces?

Leon: si no te importa me voy a pedir mas dulce!

Tooru: si pelean como bebes y yo me voy a buscar a Onpu para que me de un Dulce beso a este sapo principe tan guapo

Hazuki: a ya recuerdo Onpu iba vestida de Pricesa, Asi que no sera un problema! ^^

* * *

><p>Los Disfraces de cada una y de ellos son Doremi (ratona)...Hazuki(Muñeca)... Aiko(hermosa Flor.. Entre Hazuki y Momoko se la ayudaron a hacer)... Onpu (Princesa)... Momoko (Alicia en el país de las maravillas XD).. Hana (hada)... Poppu (pixie es mucho mas pequeña que una Hada) Tetsuya (pirata) Masaru (Casador de conejos o mas bien Asecino de Fujio)... Akatsuki (Ladrón de dulces)... Leon (Vampiro)... Fujio de...(conejito) y Tooru de (sapo principe)...<p>

* * *

><p>La Voz de Onpu: Fiesta Skull!- Todos se divertian de lo lindo y Akatsuki Baila con Doremi, Hazuki Baila con Aiko y Momoko, Fujio escondiendose de Masaru y Tooru persiguiendo a Onpu para que le de un beso. Suena las 12 de la noche y sonó un rayo muy fuerte asiendo que se apagaran las luces y las chicas subieron unas escaleras que habian por ai y luego el piso se desquebraja y de alli sale un monton de sombis las personas se fueron del lugar y los flat4 y los otros dos subieron a las escalera.<p>

Tooru: que onda con eso

Fujio: pero son monstruo!- el se sube donde Masaru

Masaru: Eres cobarde? yo me defiendo- Masaru se aserca a los Sombis

Hazuki: Masaru no...- plach el Sombi le da una cachetada

Sombi1: Es prohibido asercarte a un sombi- Masaru se devuelve

Akatsuki: que buscan, no dare mis dulces, a nigun sombi

Sombi2: Tranquilo, solo queremo escoger el mejor disfras de Halloween

Sombi3: Bueno entre los chicos me gusta mas... Tu pirata no, Tu de conejo? oh no!

Fujio: es que me quede sin disfras y este fue el que me sobro

Sombi3: Me gusta el de Vampiro

Leon: Este yo lo hice- persumiendo

Tooru: Leon no te acuerdas que yo lo hice

Leon: ok, ok...

Sombi3: bien... y el de las chicas haber?... Nadie se disfraso de Fantasma?

Doremi: no

Sombie: bueno la mas tierna de todas seria y que menos asusta tu muñeca

Hazuki: muchas gracias!

Leon: Yo con esa cuatro ojos? estan locos

Hazuki: almenos yo no asusto como otros

Leon:pero que dices tu con eso no puedes ni espantar a los mismo monstruos

Momoko: ya calmense, no ven que estamos a punto de terminar la fiesta

Tooru: Pero no obtuve mi beso- el esta muy encogido viendo con carita tierna a Onpu

Leon: yo te doy el beso de cuello

Tooru: loco, ve a molestar a Aiko

Leon: esta bien: coge a Aiko y la besa en la boca y luego la deja en su normalidad y ella sonrojada

Aiko: que crees que haces

Hana: eso fue de miedo yo me tengo que ir

Poppu: yo igual

Doremi: ok Poppu

Tetsuya: yaaarr!

Doremi: Kotake que quieres?

Tetsuya: Quiero ver cuantos dulce tienes

Doremi: 4

Tetsuya: Ja 5 te gane!

Akatsuki: Yo tengo 8 les gane

Doremi: como es pocible

Hazuki: Doremi, Tetsuya y tu también Akatsuki, tomen- les entregan a cada uno una bolsa de dulce

Akatsuki: yeah al fin tengo mi dulces!

Doremi y Tetsuya: Gracias Hazuki

Leon: vomos pideselo

Tooru: ella me va a odiar!

Leon: acercatele

Aiko: Onpu no te dejes besar

Onpu: Que pasa

Momoko: porque no? Ai-chan?

Aiko: es que es una adicción! y quieres y quieres!

Onpu: que tonterías dices- y Tooru se le aserca

Tooru: Solo por una vez- el la abraza tan dulce y ella se aserca a sus labios y lo besa (tan dulce como calabaza)... Todos aplauden y Tooru se separa de Onpu y se combierte en Principe y que hace juego con el disfras de Onpu.

Aiko: vez que si es una adición?

Onpu: claro que no, solo tu te lo has creído

Aiko: es que Leon esta... ejem no dije nada!- la chica se retira a su casa

Momoko: Leon, porque no me acompañas a casa

Leon: Si victima! te puedo llamar victima?

Momoko: pue si!

Leon: Ok Happy Halloween!

Masaru: Tetsuya no vamos?

Tetsuya: ok!

Tooru: bueno no vamos?

Onpu: si!

Hazuki: hasta la proxima, me voy a casa

Fujio:...

Leon: Saben Donde esta Aiko?

Fujio: Pense que te habias hido con Momoko!

Leon: yo? con Momoko, no inventes!

Fujio: entoces tu no besaste a Aiko?

Leon: Claro que si lo hice, es que fui un momento a quitarme el maquillaje de Vampiro para mas con Ai-chan, sabes donde esta?

Fujio: pero...- Un grito que deja a todos helados y que parese ser la de Momoko

Leon: Que fue eso?- con miedo

Fujio: Un monstruoooo!- los dos corrieron

por otro Lado Akatsuki sentado en un Comedor y echando todos los dulces

Akatsuki: Veamos, Dulce como los quiero- abre uno a uno y se los come casi todos- Bueno tengo que irme a dormir, que dia mas loco.

Fin.

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Ya creo que volví loca, pero yo no escogí nigún disfras.<strong>

**El siguiente será Muy ocupados**

**Bye bye...**


	3. Muy Ocupados

Muy Ocupados

Estoy contado de atras para adelante que raro pero esto es antes que pasara la noche de halloween y Hazuki y Momoko estan en casa de Aiko para ayudarla en su disfras y los demas amigos llegan a casa de Aiko.

* * *

><p>Doremi toca la puerta, venía acompañada de Onpu, Hana y Poppu<p>

Aiko: Hola chicas!

Hana: waaa te vez muy bonita de Flor

Aiko: muchas gracias pero Momoko y Hazuki me estan ayudando con este disfras

Onpu: todavía se nota que le falta algunas cosas

Aiko: si pasen con cuidado a Momoko se le calló un millón de agujas

Doremi: Hola Hazuki!

Hazuki: Hola Doremi, recuerdan en que nos quedamos con los disfraces?

FlashBack

Onpu: formemos una fila todos y saquen cada uno un papelito, esta cajeta es de chicas y la otra de chicos

Doremi: yo soy la primera- saca un papelito -Un Ratón?

Onpu: es rata!

Doremi: un ratón que desepción

Momoko: no digas eso- saca el papelito - Alice in Wonderland? super!

Hazuki: mi turno- saca el papelito- Muñeca de trapo y que se supone como debo de verme de trapo?

Onpu: no se, la siguiente

Hana: wwoooo- saca un papelito- Una hada! que genial, que genial!

Poppu saca el penúltimo papelito: Pixie, no es lo mismo que un hada?

Onpu: un pixie es mas pequeño que una hada

Aiko: mi turno- saca el último papelito rápidamente- Una flor?

Onpu: mi turno - saca un papelito del bolsillo y lo mete en la cajeta y lo vuelve a sacar- ha que sorpresa me toco ser la princesa!

Tooru:(Onpu hizo trampa, que lista yo me disfrasare de un sapo principe y asi ella me dara un tierno beso)..

Onpu: hagan una fila de chicos

Tetsuya: que me salga el mejor- saca un papelito- Pirata? que bien

Masaru: yo un que?

Onpu: el tuyo es un asesino

Masaru: (pues sera un casador de Fujio)

Akatsuki: yo soy un ladron? entoces me robare todos los dulce de los niños! jejeje

Leon: y un Vampiro? tengo que comprar maquillaje para verme mas palido y con ojeras y sangre de mentira

Aiko: que bien y quien va ser tu primera victima?

Leon: lo tengo que pensar!

Onpu: tu turno Tooru

Tooru hace magia y cambia el papelito por otro: aqui esta, soy un Sapo principe?

Onpu: queeee? eso no estaba alli

Tooru: pero lo saque de allí

Onpu: es que no me acuerdo de averlo escrito?

Fujio: ahora yo!

Onpu: solo queda el último

Fujio: Un Conejo? porque Onpu

Onpu: no tenia mas que poner, me gustaría verte de un lindo conejito, boing, boing, boing ajajajaja

Masaru: (cuando tenga el disfras casare a ese conejito).

Fin del Flashback!

Doremi: que recuerdo mas largo!- los flat4 llegan

Momoko: ya llegaron los chicos

Leon: Hello!

Tooru: jujujajajajajaja

Aiko: de que te ries

Tooru: de ramillete de papel que te puciste en la cabeza

Aiko: pues es mi disfras de Flor

Doremi: y como haran su disfras

Akatsuki: hemos decidido no usar magia

Tooru: y ademas fujio esta nervioso como un conejo

Fujio: oye!

Leon: bueno ya compré mi maquillaje, tiene colores blanco y negro

Aiko: que bien Leon

Despues de un rato Tetsuya y Masaru llegaron

Tetsuya: Hola chicas

Onpu: perdon por la casa de Aiko, es que le falta mucha limpieza

Tetsuya: no importa

Aiko: quien dijo, estoy trabajando en mi disfras para que lo veas

Leon: Aiko se le ven los cal...

Aiko: que no se me ve nada!

Tooru: Yo me disfrasaré de sapo principe como el de los cuentos y Onpu me dara un beso de amor

Onpu: olvidalo!

Akatsuki: Yo les robare todo los dulces a ustedes, jajajajaja!

Tetsuya: solo es un disfras, no es para que te pongas a robar mis dulces

Doremi: Masaru, porque nunca dices nada

Masaru: porque no quiero juntarme con esos chocones de groceros!

Hazuki: no tienes que ser grocero para hablar

Onpu: o es que quieres unirte a la grocería?

Masaru: claro que no!

Leon: bueno chicos a coser

Fujio y Tooru sacan una maquina de coser y Akatsuki y Leon sacan tela de yo no se donde y se ponen a coser.

Momoko: los chicos saben de costura?

Leon: claro que si!

Akatsuki: aprendimos en un lugar muy privado

Aiko: pueden coser el mio?

Doremi: yo iba a iniciar, pero como ustedes se ven tan experto

Momoko: y el mio

Tooru: Onpu si quieres yo hago tu disfras

Onpu: pues yo lo compre hoy- Tooru queda llorando

Poppu: yo tambien nesecito ayuda

Hana: Hana igual! y que quede bien bonito!

Todos los chicos se fueron a jugar y los pobres flat4 a trabajar

Hasta que llego la noche y los flat4 se quedaron dormidos y los otros entraron a la casa de Aiko y los encontraron bien dormidos con un poco de té y una manta Faborita de Aiko.

Aiko: Momoko porque le das un mantel de cosina a Leon?

Momoko: oops jeje me equivoque

Hazuki: aqui tengo una manta calentita para Leon

Masaru: mmm?

Tetsuya: Akatsuki despierta!

Akatsuki: Zzzz... Zzzz... Zzzz...

Doremi: que lindo duerme- Akatsuki ronca- jajajaj no es pocible, se lo a tomado enserio el trabajo ademas solo era una broma de mi disfras- la chica ve el disfras- pero si es un traje muy bonito de ratón!

Onpu: que es rata

Doremi: mi mamá me habia hecho el de mini mouse! que solo era una 4 piezas un lazo, una mini falda, unos chones y zapatos de tacón`pero esto esta mejor

Tetsuya: tu mamá te deja usar pieza que no tiene top?

Momoko: eso que te importa?

Tetsuya: nada , nada!

Hazuki: mmm...

Tetsuya: que?

Aiko: te estas volviendo pervertido?

Tetsuya: que, yo? no!

Akatsuki: buenos días mamá!

Doremi: Akatsuki gracias, por lo de tu esfuerzo hacia mi disfras

Akatsuki: (si supiera que lo busque en el internet y lo hice con pura magia) no fue nada

Leon: donde esta el baño

Aiko: serca de aquí

Leon: Me acompañas un momentito?

Aiko: esta bien pero a la proxima no se vuelva a repetir

Leon: ok- Cuando llegan al baño, Leon coge a Aiko y la entra dendro del baño y la besa con fuerza y ella tratando de escapar de el y el aprovechando del momento hasta que ella no podia hacer nada, nadamas que rendirse..

Poppu: porque se tardan tanto?

Hana: ya me estoy asiendo otra vez, Hana no devío comer pasa con fresa

Poppu: Doble asco...

Hana: abran la puerta ya me estoy...

Leon: ya voy -el chico abre la puerta y sale con Aiko muy rápidos del baño!

Poppu: que asian los dos juntos dentro del baño?

Hana: al fin!

Poppu: oh no! explosion- poppu corren y se larga de allí

Todos: ... - todos dicimulan y salen de la casa de Aiko y se fueron a despejar el ambiente tan limpio y nocturno

Akatsuki: creo que iremos a casa

Leon: Chao!

Fujio: bye bye

Tooru: Nos vemos mañana! Onpu-chan!

Onpu: si, si como tu digas y no intentes soñar conmigo!

los cuatro se fueron y luego las demas se fueron igualmente, cuando Aiko fue entrando Hana iba saliendo

Hana: Pasas con fresas hacen explosión! nunca las comas!

Aiko: O.O!

Fin...

* * *

><p>Una mañana hermosa y radiante y que espero que de verdad se cumpla despues de Halloween!<p>

La chicas y Chicos se fueron a centro comercial Metro mall (jeje) todos ellos reunidos en los restaurantes y cada uno con un refresco a montón y descansando de lo raro de Halloween

Tetsuya: me gustaría saber porque soñaba que Akatsuki era mi amigo en esa apestosa pesadilla

Akatsuki: tu tambien soñaste que tu y yo eramos amigos?

Doremi: pues yo soñaba que los mataba?

Leon: lo que no me explico lo de anoche

Fujio: yo menos y tu Momoko

Momoko: yo tampoco y que raro hoy desperte en la calle

Aiko: y nadie te recogio para llevarte a casa

Leon: solo se que tu gritaste

Hana: y porque no la ayudaron?

Fujio: el sinvergüenza salio corriedo

Masaru: como tu sabes

Fujio:pos que yo lo vi!

Hana: entoces eres un miedoso Ajajaja

Onpu: pero que son eso dos puntos en el cuello

Momoko: me lo hice con agujas del vestido

Onpu: que susto

Momoko: Leon tu no eras el que me acompaño a mi casa, verdad?

Leon: no!- todos se alteraron

Momoko: supe que no eras tu porque el chico de a mi lado desaparecio!... Aaaaaaaaaah un Fantasmaaa!

Onpu: acompañame a lavarme las manos

Aiko: ok

Onpu: tu haz besado a Leon, verdad?

Aiko: eso que tiene que ver?... si

Onpu: es que se siente bien la primera vez verdad

Aiko: si.. si.. (solo que ya lo había hecho antes que tu.. jaja eso me da todo el credito)

Hazuki: Chicas vamos de compras?

Aiko: sii!

Fin.

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween - Feliz Hallowen o Día de brujas!<strong>

**que se diviertan mucho, mucho! ya que para la proxima será de Navidad**

**Hasta Diciembre!...**


End file.
